Chocolate Cake
by MadHattersHat27
Summary: When L and Light are left alone they have an interesting time with a slice of chocolate cake.


**A.N. This is my first Death Note fanfiction and the pairing in this is L/Light who I ship together with all of my being (and every Death Note fanfiction I make involving these two will have this pairing even if I don't draw attention to it)! Seriously though, they were handcuffed together for seemingly 24/7 so** _ **how**_ **did they change and shower and sleep?! They'd have to do it** _ **all together**_ **and there is** _ **no way**_ **that they could go through all that and** _ **not**_ **be closer than close and I will stand by that opinion until I die! So anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the cover picture.**

* * *

If there was anything Light had learned about L over the time that he had been handcuffed to him was that he was a sweet addict and his metabolism was insane. Now, Light wouldn't say that he was a strict person when it came to healthy eating, but that didn't stop him from looking on disapprovingly whenever L would consume yet _another_ sugary confection.

There was one particular day, however, when Light couldn't help but scold L on his eating habits. This day happened to be one where the rest of the task force was out and Misa had been granted access outside for shopping purposes (Light didn't know _why_ L made them take the day off but he had a feeling that it was because of him, not that L would ever admit it).

They were sitting on their bed (seeing as they were chained together it made it impossible for the two to sleep in separate beds) and L was eating what had to be his eighth slice of chocolate cake. Annoyed, Light snatched it from him which resulted in L making a sound suspiciously close to a whine all the while making grabby hands at the treat.

"You can't keep eating so many sugary foods, L! It'll catch up to you eventually, you know!" Light scowled at the immature detective who had fixed him with a glare that didn't affect Light (although if he hadn't grown up with Sayu as a little sister he probably would have shrunk back from the unwavering glare).

"It is _my_ body Light-kun." The detective was displaying a rare display of childishness over the loss of a slice of cake.

"You're going to kill yourself eventually!" Light exclaimed, exasperated.

L's glare softened until he was giving Light his usual blank stare before, "I believe that Light-kun is worried about my health. That I am 98.78% sure of."

Light rolled his eyes at the slightly taller male and moved the tempting treat further away from L and his longing eyes. "You're going to kill yourself." He repeated, not even attempting to respond to L's observation.

L pouted slightly and no. No. Absolutely not. Light did _not_ think that L was cute and he most definitely did _not_ stare. He was merely looking on in barely discernible amusement at L's behaviour. That's what it was and Light would not back down from this no matter what.

1 minute passed. 1 minute of Light reading a book while L merely looked at him blankly (the book he was reading was IT which does not matter to the plot but the author felt like including one of her favourite books).

"Can I have my cake back?"

"No." Light returned to his book after casting a warning look at the black haired man.

Another minute passed.

"Can I have my cake back now?"

"No."

This time only 30 seconds passed.

"Can I have my cake back now?"

" _No_."

3 minutes. 3 minutes of beautiful silence.

"Can I have it back _now_?"

" _No_ , L!"

L huffed and lay down on the bed without relenting in his seemingly analysis of Light. Light had given up on reading his book after L persisted in his efforts of convincing Light to hand over the cake. It was a shame. He was almost at the end and wanted to know whether or not the kids (well, they were adults now) could beat It again. They probably would but with some cost that would anger Light (A/N I finished IT so I _know_ what happens and I almost _cried_. No spoilers though).

"Please."

"What?" Light was startled out of his internal monologue on IT by L's voice.

"Please," L repeated with a strained voice as if the words were being forced out against his will, "Please can I have my cake back?"

Light barely refrained from smirking as he heard L actually use the word 'please' and to _Light_ of all people. Although, when he thought about it, Light was probably the only person that L would actually say please to.

"Well... When you ask nicely I suppose that I have to say..." Light almost laughed at the way that L leaned forward in eager anticipation. "No." Light finished and L's face fell faster than Matsuda when he spilled tea on a tiled floor.

L frowned at Light and went back to his previous position. "Possibility that Light-kun is Kira has gone up by 13.893%." L stated bitterly.

"Seriously?! Just because I'm not giving you your cake back."

L spared a glance at the indignant boy out of the corner of his eyes, "I am willing to take it away if Light-kun was to relinquish my chocolate cake."

Light stubbornly set his jaw and went back to his book, much to L's chagrin.

4 minutes passed before Light's world started to end.

How, you may ask, was Light's world slowly crumbling away to nothing? Well, it was because L had started to whine. Like a baby. An overgrown baby. Seriously though, Light was momentarily convinced that he was lying next to a toddler.

But Light was stubborn as fuck and would not give in to L's annoying noises. So he didn't give any indication that he had heard it and buried his nose back into the pages of Steven King's second greatest novel in his own opinion, Sleeping Beauties would forever hold a special place in his heart (A/N I personally think that IT is one of King's better books despite not reading any of his other novels but I have heard about Sleeping Beauties and _really_ want to read it).

Over the course of the next 15 minutes L's whines became steadily louder until Light finally snapped, placing his book down perhaps more forcefully than he needed to and sat up straight, cursing as he did so.

L looked up at him which not so innocent eyes and inquired, "Is everything okay Light-kun?"

Light looked over at him and they held each other in their gazes as Light contemplated what he should do. On the one hand, he could give in to the grey-eyed detective's demands and risk his dignity/pride and suffer from L's smug look. On the other hand, he could act on the idea that had only just come into his mind.

He decided on the latter option.

Looking L straight in the eye, Light started his plan, "If I can give you a better alternative than eating your chocolate cake will you shut up?"

"I doubt that there is a better alterna- mmph!" L was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own. Eyes wide he could only stare while his normally whirring mind came to a standstill. The only coherent thoughts going through his mind was that Light's eyelids were nicely framed by his lashes and that the same boy tasted better than his chocolate cake.

After a few seconds Light pulled away and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on L's face. "Still want your chocolate cake?" His voice was purely angelic in that moment and it seemed to bring L out of his reverie.

L regarded Light for a few moments before leaning in slightly until their faces were only a few millimetres apart, noses brushing together. Light was taken slightly aback by this but didn't pull away although L's gaze was starting to make him a little uncomfortable.

Finally, L reached out and brushed a stand of Light's hair behind his ear and spoke, "I'm 100% sure that Light-kun tastes better than my chocolate cake."

Taking Light's surprise to his advantage, L closed whatever space they had between them so that they were once more kissing. Needless to say, the chocolate cake sat forgotten (by everyone but the author, at least, who had eaten it by breaking the forth wall beyond repair so that she may have a three in the fucking morning snack) and Light and L spent the rest of the afternoon tasting each other (they were only _kissing_ since Light is too innocent in this one-shot to have sex yet with L).

When the others came back they would find nothing amiss barring the fact that there was spare chocolate cake which raised some eyebrows but barring that there was seemingly nothing out of the ordinary.

After that day though, Light would learn yet another thing about the enigma that was L. He learned that L tasted like strawberries and sweets and that surprisingly, he didn't mind all that much.


End file.
